Talk:Olivier Dumont/@comment-4973122-20190720143529/@comment-4973122-20190721153040
All of them! First ideas: 1. Luna Girl and her moths becoming good and betraying Romeo and Night Ninja 2. An armadillo crystal for Armadylan 3. A Valentine’s Day special 4. An extra HQ room for Armadylan 5. A super cool new vehicle for Armadylan 6. A pet cat for Catboy 7. More new powers for the PJ Masks 8. More villain team ups 9. Some more flirty Owlette scenes 10. Catboy and Owlette being turned into fairytale characters by another one of Romeo’s inventions (even though I said it was just a joke) 11. An episode focusing on Catboy and Howler (since there’s already an episode focusing on Gekko and Kevin, and another focusing on Owlette and Rip) 12. PJ Robot getting new upgrades 13. Amaya taking her glasses off 14. Connor and Amaya’s birthdays 15. Armadylan’s daytime self 16. An episode where Gekko finds one of Luna Girl’s moths and takes good care of it. 17. Kitten Boy and Chicklette’s return 18. Return of Bad Guys United 19. Armadylan's birthday 20. Luna Girl having arachnophobia Second ideas: 1. Catboy becoming jealous of Armadylan 2. Luna Girl having a secret diary 3. Luna Girl being saved by Gekko and developing a crush on him 4. A new pet armadillo for Armadylan 5. A steampunk-themed world 6. Luna Girl’s lunar fortress being taken over by another villain 7. Luna Girl’s symbol and Night Ninja’s symbol 8. Armadylan’s symbol 9. The Wolfies’ symbol 10. Catboy being good at making macarons 11. Gekko being good at cooking and baking 12. Luna Girl having amnesia 13. A sweets-themed world 14. The PJ Masks and Armadylan having their powers switched 15. Crossover specials 16. More episodes of Luna Girl teaming up with the PJ Masks 17. Catboy gaining a tenderizing power (which is a hypnotizing power that affects heroes and villains with his super cute kitty eyes, kinda like Pilou’s tenderizing power) 18. Romeo and Night Ninja treating Luna Girl like a baby and then hurting her feelings 19. Luna Girl having a new pet arctic marble fox kit 20. Owlette and Armadylan’s fears 21. Captain Smartypants' return Third ideas: 1. Luna Girl having a shoulder angel and a shoulder devil 2. Catboy quitting the PJ Masks after being glared and scolded at and then joining the villains’ side. 3. Romeo and Night Ninja teasing Luna Girl of her small size and short height, then Gekko trying to make himself and her more taller 4. More hero and villain team-ups 5. More Gekko and Luna Girl moments 6. More Catboy and Owlette moments 7. More episodes of Romeo and Night Ninja teaming up 8. An episode where Romeo gender swaps the PJ Masks (I know it’s inappropriate for a kid show like PJ Masks, but I can’t help but hope it’ll happen someday) 9. A ghost/spirit themed world 10. The Wolfy Kids’ birthday 11. Romeo’s birthday 12. Night Ninja’s birthday 13. A pirate-themed world with new pirate characters 14. PJ Robot's anniversary party 15. A moth crystal for Luna Girl to become a new member of the PJ Masks, named Mothena 16. Armadylan's parents 17. Catboy going on a solo mission and learning about his family generation 18. An episode where the PJ Masks uses the magic of talents (like music, arts, foods, sports, inventing, writing, and even magic tricks) to stop Romeo from stealing other talents 19. A music-themed world 20. The PJ Masks traveling in the dream world to stop nightmares from spreading 21. Amaya/Owlette taking ballet lessons 23. Gekko and Luna Girl slow dancing together 24. Amaya trying to change her looks, but learns to stick to the look she looks best in 25. Gekko helping Catboy learn how to swim 26. The PJ Masks going to Paris 27. The PJ Masks exploring Atlantis 28. Mermaid characters 29. A fairy-themed world with new fairy characters 30. The PJ Masks building Armadylan his own PJ Rover 31. The PJ Masks stopping Night Ninja from messing with the four seasons 32. Owlette gaining super owl charm (a new love power that causes any boy she winks at and then stare at with sultry eyes to fall in love with her) Fourth ideas: 1. A Wild West adventure 2. Mothzuki, the moths, and other animals being mind controlled by Romeo 3. The PJ Masks traveling to Transylvania and meeting new vampire characters 4. A dream world 5. The PJ Masks finding magic jewels 6. The PJ Masks meeting magical animals and then bonds with them 7. A witch villain 8. A shape-shifting world 9. Owlette discovering a crystal-themed world 10. A penguin PJ Mask 11. A tropical island-themed world 12. Catboy uses his skateboarding tricks to save the day 13. Luna Girl meeting the Mothman 14. Mothzuki becoming jealous of Owlette 15. The PJ Masks traveling back in time 16. A jungle world 17. A hedgehog PJ Mask 18. The PJ Masks gaining the ability to talk to animals 19. Armadylan going to the moon with the PJ Masks 20. A wizard hero 21. Luna Girl meeting the last unicorn, Amalthea 22. A pegasus PJ Mask 23. A dolphin PJ Mask 24. A magic-themed world 25. The PJ Masks using math solving skills like the Cybersquad from Cyberchase 26. Armadylan trying to play piano 27. The PJ Masks forming their music band 28. A crossover special of PJ Masks and Avalon Web of Magic 29. The PJ Masks going to Venice, Italy and receiving magical masquerade masks 30. The PJ Masks exploring a magical forest 31. The PJ Masks and Luna Girl going to the Nebulous World and then meeting the Nebulous Stars 32. Catboy going crazy wild afraid being scratched by Howler 33. A body switching episode 34. A peacock villain with the power to hypnotize boys with her peacock charming spell 35. A skunk PJ Mask 36. A Greek mythology special 37. Armadylan being an expert on Greek mythology 38. Romeo jinxing the PJ Masks with bad luck on Friday the 13th 39. The PJ Masks exploring a haunted house 40. Owlette and Luna Girl becoming best friends for real 41. A crossover of PJ Masks/44 Cats 42. A Native American-themed world 43. An Indian-themed hero 44. Gekko and Luna Girl getting hit by Cupid’s arrows and falling head over heels in love with each other 45. A siren themed villain 46. A banshee villain 47. A PJ Masks/Octonauts crossover 48. A wolf PJ Mask 49. A succubus villain 50. A musical special 51. Gekko gets super senses of smell, touch, and taste 52. A medieval-themed world 53. Catboy getting a sixth sense Oh, and I also have specials ideas, too!: 1. PJ Masks traveling in Wonderland to stop the nighttime villains from stealing Wonderland’s magic. 2. The PJ Masks, Armadylan, and the villains going into a haunted house owned by a ghost villain boy named Phantom Boy, where they must face their worst fears.